Scènes coupées
Lors de la réalisation d'un épisode, la production doit couper des scènes afin de réduire le format de l'épisode à 42 minutes. Cette page recense l'intégralité des scènes coupées présentes sur les DVD et Blu-ray officiels de Once Upon a Time ainsi que des scènes coupées inédites. Saison 1 ''Rencontre avec Rumplestiltskin'' Scène coupée de : ''Le Berceau'' Scène coupée de : ''Le Shérif et Regina'' Scène coupée de : ''L'Amour Maternel'' Scène coupée de : ''Responsabilité'' Scène coupée de : ''Pas Question de Partir ! Scène coupée de : ''Perte de Temps Scène coupée de : ''Conseil de Torero'' Scène coupée de : ''Une Amie Aussi'' Scène coupée de : Saison 2 ''Young Confidence'' Jeune Confidence Scène coupée de : ''A New Day'' Une Nouvelle Journée Scène coupée de : ''Lies'' Mensonges Scène coupée de : ''Chamber of Hearts'' La Chambre des Cœurs Scène coupée de : ''Hallucinations'' Hallucinations Scène coupée de : ''Wrong Brother '' Mauvais Frère Scène coupée de : ''Town Issues'' Problèmes de la Ville Scène coupée de : ''Smooth Sailing'' Voile en Douceur Scène coupée de : ''Magic is Here'' La Magie est Ici Scène coupée de : ''Storybooks'' Livre de Contes Scène coupée de : ''Aligned Interests'' Intérêts Communs Scène coupée de : Saison 3 ''M. Van Winkle'' Scène coupée de : Dans la Forêt enchantée, un homme court pour tenter d'échapper à son poursuiveur. Il est cependant vite rattrapé par Rumplestiltskin, qui lui rappelle les termes de leur contrat : le paiement devait s'effectuer dès l'aube. Son interlocuteur tente de se justifier en affirmant qu'il s'est endormi après avoir bu de nombreuses pintes de bières à la taverne et qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour réunir l'argent du Ténébreux. Le sorcier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et endort l'infortuné M. Van Winkle pour une durée de 100 ans, lui octroyant ainsi tout le temps du monde. Il dérobe ensuite son couteau au malchanceux afin de l'offrir à son fils. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle rattrapé Rumplestiltskin.png|Dans la Forêt enchantée, Rip Van Winkle est rattrapé par Rumplestiltskin. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle Rumplestiltskin rappel contrat.png|Le Ténébreux rappelle les termes de son contrat. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle justification Rumplestiltskin.png|Le malheureux tente de se justifier... Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle Rumplestiltskin charme du sommeil.png|...mais le sorcier le plonge dans un sommeil éternel. ''L'aide de Crochet'' Scène coupée de : ''Father of the Bride'' Le Père de la Mariée Scène coupée de : ''Remerciements'' Scène coupée de : ''Baby Gift'' Un Cadeau pour le Nouveau-né Scène coupée de : ''Manger de force'' Scène coupée de : ''Connected'' Connectés Scène coupée de : ''Princesse Leia'' Scène coupée de : ''Liar Liar'' Menteuse Menteuse Scène coupée de : Saison 4 ''Time Will Tell'' Le Temps Nous le Dira Scène coupée de : ''The Babysitter'' La Baby-sitter Scène coupée de : ''Friends Forever?'' Amies pour la Vie ? Scène coupée de : ''Just Like Everyone Else'' Comme Tout le Monde Scène coupée de : ''The Ice Cream Lady'' La Vendeuse de Glaces Scène coupée de : En 1999, Regina Mills marche dans Storybrooke où elle découvre pour la première fois la vitrine fraîchement décorée du Any Given Sundae. Elle entre alors et interroge la vendeuse de glace, Ingrid. Celle-ci se fait passer pour une victime du Sort noir en prétendant travailler dans sa boutique depuis toujours. Satisfaite, le maire quitte le magasin. Ingrid retrouve alors Simplet, le gérant originel du Any Given Sundae, et lui explique que la Reine doit croire qu'elle est une victime de la Malédiction. Elle retire alors les souvenirs du nain. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Regina découverte Any Given Sundae vitrine glaces coupes.png|Regina découvre le Any Given Sundae. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Regina Mills Ingrid questions vendeuse glaces travail depuis toujours Sort noit.png|Regina interroge Ingrid. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Simplet (Storybrooke) ligoté Ingrid.png|Ingrid retient Simplet prisonnier. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Simplet (Storybrooke) caillou magique Ingrid.png|Ingrid retire les souvenirs du nain. ''Chasing Happy Endings'' À la Recherche d'une Fin Heureuse Scène coupée de : ''Laundry and Tea Cakes'' Blanchissage et Petits Gâteaux Scène coupée de : ''Magic Cake'' Gâteau Magique Scène coupée de : ''No Deal'' Pas de Marché Scène coupée de : ''Camp Site'' Campement Scène coupée de : Dans la forêt, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant marchent avec les Reines des Ténèbres, lorsque la princesse admet qu'elle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de collaborer avec des « méchantes ». Son mari est cependant certain que leur dire qu'ils refusent de travailler avec elles serait une mauvaise idée. Maléfique annonce soudain qu'ils dormiront au milieu des bois cette nuit, et fait apparaître deux tentes, l'une étant éclairée et d'aplomb, l'autre sombre et bancale. Cruella d'Enfer s'élance alors avec enthousiasme vers la plus belle, d'un pas vaudevillesque. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Blanche-Neige Prince Charment mauvaise idée.png|Blanche-Neige ne veut pas collaborer avec les « méchantes ». 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Maléfique Ursula Cruella d'Enfer Blanche-Neige Prince Charmant arrivés.png|Le groupe arrive au campement. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Cruella d'Enfer Maléfique Ursula Blanche-Neige Prince Charmant choix tente.png|Cruella repère sa tente « préférée »… 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Cruella d'Enfer tente éclairée.png|… et va s'y installer. ''A Cow Named Nan'' Une Vache Nommée Nan Scène coupée de : ''Good Boy'' Bon Garçon Scène coupée de : Arrivés dans la forêt, Cruella d'Enfer descend de sa voiture et demande à Henry son téléphone. Celui-ci voyant Pongo qui le menace, n'hésite pas à le donner à la cruelle diablesse, qui le qualifie ainsi de bon garçon. 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Henry Mills plaqué.png|Henry est plaqué contre la voiture. 2016-07-28 21h07 22.png|Cruella veut son téléphone... 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Cruella d'Enfer Henry Mills téléphone.png|Henry accepte de le lui donner. 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Cruella d'Enfer Henry Mills dos.png|Cruella est fière de son bon garçon. ''The Lonely Author'' L'''Auteur Solitaire'' Scène coupée de : Dans leur cabane au fond des bois, M. Gold et Isaac Heller espionnent les Charmant au moyen d'une boule de cristal quand l'antiquaire annonce qu'il doit partir. Répondant à la question de l'Auteur, il dit vouloir profiter de l'occasion qui se présente à lui : opposer un « héros » à un « méchant » et ainsi obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Le Ténébreux téléporte alors dans sa mains deux coquillages magiques abandonnés par Ursula. Isaac lui demandant s'il souhaite faire une soupe de conques, M. Gold révèle que ces objets sont nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de son plan et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de partir, le sorcier recommande à son allié de tout révéler à David et Mary Margaret s'il tient à la vie. Sur ces sombres paroles, M. Gold quitte la cabane, laissant derrière lui un Auteur bien solitaire. Scène coupée The Lonely Author M Gold Isaac Heller boule de cristal espionnage famille Charmant.png|M. Gold et l'Auteur espionnent les Charmant. Scène coupée The Lonely Author Isaac Heller M. Gold annonce départ.png|Isaac apprend le départ de son allié. Scène coupée The Lonely Author M Gold téléportation coquillages magiques.png|Le plan du Ténébreux nécessite les coquillages magiques d'Ursula. Scène coupée The Lonely Author Isaac Heller M. Gold départ auteur solitaire.png|M. Gold laisse derrière lui un Auteur solitaire. ''Things Can Change'' Les Choses Peuvent Changer Scène coupée de : ''Empty Chairs at Empty Diners'' Chaises Vides au Restaurant Vide Scène coupée de : ''We Can Fix It!'' Nous Pouvons Nous en Charger ! Scène coupée de : Saison 5 ''Savior Remains'' Les Restes de la Sauveuse Scène coupée de : ''Dad Duty'' Devoir de Père Scène coupée de : ''Trivial Poursuits'' Poursuites Triviales Scène coupée de : ''Eating Feelings'' Manger des Sentiments Scène coupée de : ''Stunner's Stew'' Le Superbe Ragoût Scène coupée de : ''Fork in the Past'' Embranchement dans le Passé Scène coupée de : ''Safe and Cloud'' Sauf et Nuage Scène coupée de : ''Earning Trust'' Gagner la Confiance Scène coupée de : Chez Regina, Merida se réveille après avoir éte assommée magiquement par Crochet. Elle se retrouve ligotée par la Ténébreuse et ordonne d'être libérée. Emma assure qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça si sa famille lui avait fait confiance, ce qui fait rire l'archère puisqu'elle ne peut pas gagner la confiance de quelqu'un en le torturant. Toujours privée de magie, La Ténébreuse explique alors que Crochet veut prendre sa revanche sur M. Gold et que pour l'arrêter, elle doit rendre à Merida et aux autres ce qu'il ont perdu : leurs souvenirs. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida ligotée maison Mills endormie.png|Merida se réveille. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida ligotée affrontement.png|Merida tient tête à la Ténébreuse. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida convaincre souvenirs.png|Emma tente de convaincre Merida. Scène coupée 5x10 Merida maison Mills ligotée Emma Dark Swan explication retour souvenirs.png|Merida écoute Emma. ''Enchantment'' Enchantement Scène coupée de : ''Another Option'' Une Autre Option Scène coupée de : ''Reality Check'' Verification de la Réalité Scène coupée de : ''Blocked Magic'' Magie Bloquée Scène coupée de : ''Reconnecting'' Reconnection Scène coupée de : ''Writing Wrongs'' Erreurs d'Écriture Scène coupée de : ''Unappetizing'' Peu Appétissant Scène coupée de : Au café des Enfers, Hadès patiente, assis à une table. Toutefois, comme le fait remarquer la tenancière, sa bien-aimée semble tarder à arriver. Irrité, le dieu affirme comprendre pourquoi Hansel et Gretel ont enfermé l'ogresse dans son propre four. Ne se laissant pas démonter, celle-ci lui réplique qu'il ne devrait pas se soucier de Zelena alors qu'il y a tant d'autres sorcières dans le chaudron. Mais Hadès coupe court à la conversation en affirmant qu'en dépit de sa nature divine, il a horreur des offrandes brulées. Comprenant qu'il ne sert à rien de s'accharner, la sorcière se retire avec une moue rageuse. Au même instant, le dieu des Enfers aperçoit sur la table un billet annonçant que sa belle vient d'être enlevée par M. Gold et Peter Pan. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing café table hadès attente.png|Zelena tarde à se présenter à son rendez-vous avec Hadès. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing sorcière cannibale hadès.png|La Sorcière cannibale en profite pour tenter de séduire le dieu... Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing hadès renvoi sorcière cannibale.png|...mais celui-ci reste froid avec elle. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing hadès découverte message rançon peter pan gold.png|Hadès découvre le message de Gold et Peter Pan. ''Belle of the Box'' Belle de la Boîte Scène coupée de : ''Two Halves'' Deux Moitiés Scène coupée de : ''Loaded'' Chargé Scène coupée de : Autres ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Une scène présentant Rumplestiltskin dans son château fut tournée. 1x07 Photo tournage 32.png ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Soit Frederick soit Jim devait apparaître. ---- Référence Une scène présentant Archibald Hopper, Regina et Henry discutant au Café Mère-Grand à propos du livre de contes fut tournée. 3x14 Photo promo 17.png 3x14 Photo promo 18.png 3x14 Photo promo 19.png 3x14 Photo promo 20.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Chez elle, assise sur son canapé, Regina entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Alors qu'elle demande à la personne de partir, Mary Margaret se montre. Regina lui affirme que la poussette de son fils lui fait oublier qu'elle fut autrefois un bandit. Mary Margaret enchaîne alors sur la raison de sa visite, à savoir trouver de l'aide pour gérer la coupure d'électricité qui touche la ville. Cependant, Regina n'a pas le cœur a s'en occuper et affirme que c'est le problème de Mary Margaret qui est devenue le nouveau maire lorsqu'elle a lancé le deuxième Sort noir. Déçue, elle s'apprête à partir lorsque Regina demande des nouvelles de Henry, qui se trouve bouleversé par le message de sa mère. Regina se dédouane alors, affirmant que son isolement n'est que temporaire avant que Mary Margaret ne lui explique que cela peut signifier longtemps pour un enfant. Scène coupée 4x02 Regina Mills.png|Regina demande à l'inconnu de partir. Scène coupée 4x02 Mary Margaret Blanchard Neal Nolan Regina Mills.png|Cependant, Mary Margaret souhaite lui parler. Scène coupée 4x02 Regina Mills Mary Margaret Blanchard discussion.png|Celles-ci commencent à converser. Scène coupée 4x02 Mary Margaret Blanchard Regina Mills Neal Nolan discussion Henry message.png|Mary Margaret part. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Scène coupée 4x03 Elsa Emma Swan M. Gold Belle French Killian Jones Voyage dans le Temps Urne Magie.png|Elsa montre à Emma où se trouvait l'urne dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Scène coupée 4x03 M. Gold Urne poussière Dague Magie.png|M. Gold récupère l'urne réduite en poussière... Scène coupée 4x03 M. Gold Belle French Emma Swan Elsa Killian Jones discussion Magie.png|...puis averti Elsa de ne pas jouer avec la magie. Scène coupée 4x03 Emma Swan Elsa retrouver Anna.png|Emma rassure Elsa qu'il réussiront à retrouver sa sœur. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Alors qu’Emma et Crochet discutent du dossier de la Reine des Glaces, Crochet révèle à Emma comment son père l’a abandonné avec son frère étant enfants. À cette époque, ils voyageaient tous les trois sur un bateau, mais un matin les frères se sont réveillés et ont découvert que leur père n'était plus dans la cabine. Ils ont alors fouillé le navire en vain, et ont découvert que leur père avait volé un canot pendant leur sommeil. Ce fut une expérience terrible pour Crochet, mais heureusement, il avait son frère pour le soutenir car il n’aurait jamais survécu sans lui. Scène coupée Script 4x06.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Robin Des Bois se rend au château de Rumplestiltskin suite à son retour d’Oz et le voit placer une baguette sur un piédestal. Robin lui rétorque que les Fées peuvent devenir très méchantes si elles sont dépouillées de leurs biens, mais Rumplestiltskin lui répond qu’elles ne le sont que si elles respirent encore. Celui-ci demande alors la potion, mais Robin lui ment, disant que la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest se trouve être très puissante et qu’il ne l'a pas récupérée. Rumplestiltskin le traite d’idiot et lui rappelle les termes du contrat : pas de potion signifie pas d'or, ce qui signifie pas de taverne, et les débiteurs l’enfermant en prison. Le Ténébreux lui ordonne alors de quitter le château, et l'avertit que si jamais il le revoit en ces lieux, il le tuera. Scène coupée Script 4x17 ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Une scène présentant Belle marchant dans la rue fut tournée. 4x20 Photo promo 7.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Une scène présentant Perceval guidant Emma et Regina à la tour de Merlin fut tournée. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Alors que Guenièvre, Arthur, Mary Margaret et David marchent le long du trottoir, ce dernier s'arrête et met une contravention sur la voiture de Cruella. ---- Référence Une scène présentant Robin et Crochet parlant à Belle devant le Café Mère-Grand fut tournée. 5x05 Photo promo 1.png 5x05 Photo promo 2.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Une scène présentant Regina, Robin et Belle discutant devant le Café Mère-Grand fut tournée. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Avant que Crochet ne sorte de la boutique d'antiquités tenant une boule à neige dans la main, M. Gold lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'un détecteur à Ténébreux qu'il avait créé afin de savoir quand Emma arriverait. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Au loft Blanchard, Emma explique son plan pour aller aux Enfers. David et Mary Margaret se préparent à se joindre à elle, mais Emma ne veut pas que quiconque se risque pour elle. Regina la convainc alors d'accepter l'aide des héros. Sachant que ses deux mères ne lui permettraient pas, Henry, lui aussi, propose de voyager avec sa famille et souligne qu'il a pu trouver Emma à Boston alors qu’il n’avait que dix ans, ce qui signifie que si elles ne sont pas d'accord pour l’emmener, alors il trouverait un moyen par lui-même. Scène coupée Script 5x11 ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Pendant que Henry observe l’intérieur du Café Mère-Grand, Violette s’approche de lui et lui présente ses condoléances à propos de Robin. Il la remercie et lui avoue qu’il cherche un moyen de rendre sa mère heureuse. À cela, Violette lui assure qu’il trouvera et qu’elle s’inquiétait pour lui lorsqu’elle avait appris qu’il était parti aux Enfers. Une connexion s’établit entre les deux puis Henry rappelle que sa mère a besoin de lui. Violette lui demande alors d’aller la voir, ce qu’il fait avant de donner rendez-vous à Violette auprès du juke-box pour qu’il lui fasse écouter quelques musiques. Scène coupée Script 5x22 ''Scène coupée de ''Référence L'Infirmière Ratched et le Chef devaient apparaître. 6x01 Photo promo 31.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Lors du bal royal organisé par le Prince Thomas, Tisbe rencontra un Duc. Anecdotes * Les scènes coupées ne sont pas considérées comme "canon" officiel de la série. * Le bêtisier de la saison 4 présente un cours passage de la scène coupée issue de l'épisode . * La scène coupée de l'épisode a bénéficié d'une version alternative dans l'épisode . * Le tournage de la scène coupée de l'épisode peut être visionné dans "Secrets of Storybrooke". Références Catégorie:Vide